


I'll Protect You

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [179]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, kid crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Solara and Cellus play together during recess at school.





	

 

Solara liked recess.  She got to go outside and play on the swing set and jungle gym and run around like she couldn't do in class.

 

But the best part was when she got to play with Cellus.  She was her best friend in the whole wide world and it wasn't fair that they were in different rooms.  She wanted to sit next to Cellus during school.  Why did they have to go to different rooms?

 

Solara pouted before she smiled again when Cellus joined her on the swings next to her.  She liked playing with Cellus.  She was so pretty and kind and fun and she wanted to play with Cellus forever and ever and ever.

 

She jumped off the swings.  Cellus didn't, but she stopped swinging anyway before they both ran to the jungle gym.  Solara could climb the bars to reach the rings, but she always waited to help Cellus reach them.  She was strong.  She could pick up her friend and help her grab the rings.  Then she would grab the rings so they could be on them together.

 

But then two boys from the other rooms came and pushed Cellus down.  "I want to play on the rings!"

 

"Ah!" Cellus screamed as she fell to the floor.

 

"Hey!" Solara was angry.  How dare they hurt her friend!  "She was here first!"

 

"I want it!"

 

"You say sorry!"

 

"No I won't!"

 

Solara was almost ready to push the boy down if one of the adults hadn't come by to stop them.  As the boys were lead away, Solara helped Cellus up.  "Are you okay, Cellus?"

 

"I-I'm fine-" Cellus sniffed as she wiped her nose on her hand, "Why did they push me?"

 

"Cause they're big dopes, that's what."

 

The bell rang.  Recess was over and they had to go back inside.  But Solara didn't want to leave Cellus.  She was still crying and sniffling over being pushed down.

 

That's when she remembered her parents.  How Mommy had been crying and Daddy had kissed her to make her feel better.

 

Solara gripped Cellus's hands tight before leaning in to kiss her.

 

Cellus stopped sniffling when Solara pulled back to look at her.  "W-What?"

 

"It's okay.  I'll make sure they don't push you next time.  I'll beat them up before they get to push you down."

 

"B-But we can't be fighting-"

 

"Solara!  Cellus!" One of the adults called out to them.  "It's time to get back to class."

 

Solara held Cellus's hand tight.  "I promise.  I'll protect you."

 

"O-Okay."

 

Even with Cellus's nose still runny and her eyes red, she looked so pretty when she smiled and held Solara's hand as they headed back inside.

 

Solara still remembered the kiss even after returning to class.  She wanted to kiss Cellus again.

 

Maybe tomorrow, she would.

 

END


End file.
